Sueños de una cabellera pelirroja
by JPeace88
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya son adultos con hijos que han decidido hacer sus propios caminos... pero sera facil para la menor de Ron y Hermione lograr alcanzar sus sueños.


**Titulo:** Sueños de una cabellera pelirroja

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (Potter) y personajes inventados por mi.

**Warnings:** Locuras inventadas, 100 Ron & Hermione y Harry & Ginny, y un Muggles viviendo entre magos.

**Calificación:** T

* * *

Han pasados varios años de que el Innombrable ha desaparecido completamente a manos del niño que vivio que batallo junto con la Orden del fénix… y ahora han formados todos sus familias y viven en las tranquilidades del mundo mágico… pero no todo es tranquilidad cuando tienes una familia, trabajo y un futuro por delante. 

Ron después de pelear junto con Harry contra el innombrable y los mortifagos iba a iniciar su curso para convertirse en auror pero increíblemente el destino le ofreció la posibilidad de convertirse jugador de Quidditch en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons en el puesto de cazador donde se convirtió en toda una estrella ya que ganaron la liga unas tres veces desde la ultima vez en 1892, se caso con Hermione con quien tiene 6 hijos: Ronald Jr. "Robbie", Liam Keane(gemelo de Jeff), Jeffrey Dean (gemelo de Liam), Elisha Jane(gemela de Dane), Dane Charles (gemelo de Elisha) y Liv.

Harry después de acabar con Voldemort se preparo para convertirse en Auror, después de unos intensos años de preparación es reconocido en el mundo mágico como unos de los mejores aurores, se caso con Ginny Weasley con quien tiene 4 hijos: Sirius, James, Lily Rose y Josephine "Joey" (Gemelas).

Hermione después de pelear junto con Harry, Ron y Ginny para vencer a Voldemort entro a estudiar medicina mágica donde desarrollo una amplia capacidad de curaciones en casi todas las áreas y actualmente esta trabajando para hallar una cura a la licantropía, se caso con Ron con quien tiene 4 varones y 2 mujeres.

Ginevra después de pelear con Harry, Ron y Hermione entro tambien a estudiar medicina Múgica destacándose en la nueva área de maternidad que se abrió después de acabar una larga era del terror en donde es actualmente jefe del departamento de maternidad, se caso con Harry con quien tiene 2 varones y 2 mujeres.

Ronald Jr. "Robbie" Weasley Es el primogénito de Ron y Hermione Weasley, tiene unos 24 años. Es integrante del grupo de rock "ED/OF" junto con su primo Sirius Potter y Ackley Berkeley un amigo de Hogwarts.

Liam Keane y Jeffrey Dean son los gemelos de Ron y Hermione Weasley, tienen unos 22 años y se hallan preparándose para convertirse en aurores para ser tan buenos como su tío Harry, quedaron maravillados con las historias que les contaban cuando eran pequeños que decidieron este camino.

Elisha Jane tiene unos 19 años, se halla estudiando medicina mágica a diferencia de su gemelo Dane Charles que se halla en Rumania estudiando para ser Dragonolista, después de haber pasado unas vacaciones en Rumania en su infancia quedo fascinado por el trabajo de su tío Charlie.

Liv Weasley tiene unos 16 años aun cursa Hogwarts donde poco comenzara el sexto año y sueña jugar Quidditch en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

Sirius Harry Potter es el primogénito de Harry y Ginny Potter, tiene unos 24 años y integrante del grupo de Rock "ED/OF" junto con su primo "Robbie" Weasley y un amigo de Hogwarts Ackley Berkeley.

James Regulus Potter tiene unos 21 años, trabaja en el ministerio en el departamento de de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en donde desempeña un papel importante debido a su gran conocimiento sobre las criaturas.

Lily Rose y Josephine "Joey" Potter tienen unos 15 años aun cursan Hogwarts donde poco comenzaran quinto años, aun se hallan definiendo que estudiaran en el futuro después de salir de Hogwarts por el momento solo les importa salir bien en los TIMOS.

* * *

**Anden 9¾**

-Apúrate o perderás el tren- Regañaba Hermione a su hija menor.

-Ya mamá… estas exagerando aun me quedan 8 minutos- Le recordó la pequeña Liv.

-Pero podrías conseguir un buen compartimiento si te apuras- Le dijo Ron a su hija.

-Esta bien… ahora entiendo porque tienen tantas ansias de echarme pronto- Dijo Liv con una sonrisa picara.

-Liv… no digas tonterías y sube de una vez antes que el tren se marche- Le ordeno su madre con la cara roja como tomate.

-Bueno… te escribiremos- Logro articular Ron con dificultad.

Liv se despidió de sus padres y corrió para abordar el expreso Hogwarts antes que partiera.

-Sabia que hallarías un compartimiento vació Katie- Dijo Liv mientras se sentaba en un asiento a lado de una chica de pelo trigueño y ojos almendrados.

-Tú sabes que es mi especialidad- Le respondió Katherine con una sonrisa.

-Estoy súper segura que serás una excelente Auror- Agrego Liv, y Katie asintió.

-¿Quieres ver las fotos de mis vacaciones?- Dijo Katie mientras sacaba un álbum de fotos de su baúl.

-Si, tú sabes que me encanta ver fotos de tus vacaciones- Rió Liv mientras hojeaba la primera pagina.

Las dos chicas reían mientras veían las fotos y relataban hechos de sus vacaciones cuando se abrió la puerta de su compartimiento, Liv y Katie se giraron para ver quienes irrumpían en el compartimiento.

-Hola Weasley, hola Riley- Dijo una chica de pelo rubio oxigenado y ojos verdes, y a su lado había una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-Hola Mae, hola Lori… ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Pregunto Liv sin muchas ganas, esas chicas tambien eran de Gryffindor pero por algún motivo no era capaz de soportarlas.

-Queríamos saludar- Respondió Lori, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- Pregunto Mae, la chica de cabello rubio oxigenado.

-Es mi hermano Jake- Respondió Katie.

-Es muy lindo- Dijo Lori.

-¿Cómo no lo hemos visto antes en Hogwarts?- Pregunto Mae.

-Porque estudia en la secundaria- Le Respondió Liv.

-¿En cual de magia?- Preguntaron a la vez Lori y Mae.

-En ninguna… es Muggle- Respondió Katie a las curiosas.

-¿Pero no es que tus padres son magos?- Curioseo Lori.

-Sí, sus padres son magos y ella tambien pero Jake es adoptado… ¿que tiene?- Dijo Liv algo molesta por las preguntas de Mae y Lori.

-Es una lastima que no lo conozca… es muy lindo- Agrego Mae.

-Bueno… es hora de irnos Mae- Dijo Lori y salio del compartimiento seguida de Mae.

-Al fin… creí que nunca se irían- Dijo Katie mientras sacaba su túnica.

-Me enojo su expresión cuando supieron que tu hermano es Muggle… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Dijo Liv mientras tambien sacaba su túnica.

-No lo se… pero aunque Jake sea Muggle sabe mucho de pociones- Comentaba Katie mientras se ponía la túnica.

-Sus estudios no le impidió con echarnos una mano más de una vez en algunas tareas de pociones o conseguirnos algún ingrediente- Agrego Liv entre risas.

Liv y Katie siguieron hablando animadamente después de ponerse sus respectivas túnicas hasta que el expreso Hogwarts llego a la estación y tuvieron que retomar el camino en las carrozas hasta el castillo a donde entraron al gran comedor para cenar antes de dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Liv, Katie por aquí!- Exclamo una chica pelirroja quien estaba sentada con una chica parecida a ella solo que su pelo era de un castaño oscuro.

-Lily, Joey… nos guardaron un puesto- Dijo Liv con alegría mientras se sentaba al lado de las chicas mientras su amiga Katie hacia lo mismo.

-Somos tan buenas primas para que negarlo- Dijo Josephine con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estaban en el tren?- Pregunto Katie.

-Estábamos mas adelante e intentamos escuchar algo del vagón de prefectos pero no tuvimos mucho éxito- Revelo Lily con una sonrisa traviesa y su gemela rió.

-Era porque Mae y Lori no paraban de pasearse- Recordó Joey a su gemela.

-¡Es verdad!- Exclamo Lily.

-Escuche que habían pasado por el compartimiento de ustedes… las escuchamos hablar con otras chicas- Dijo Joey mirando a Liv y Katie.

-¿Qué dijeron?- Pregunto Katie imaginándose de que debieron haber estado hablando, pero antes de que Joey y Lily pudieran responder Liv se había adelantado.

-Hablaron sobre Jake… ¿verdad?- Dijo Liv con mucha seriedad, Joey y Lily asintieron.

-Demonios… ahora solo querrán meterse con el- Dijo Katie algo molesta.

-Mae y Lori creen que pueden tenerlo todo…- Dijo Joey.

-…Acuérdate antes querían acercarse a Robbie y Sirius- Le recordó Lily a Joey.

Durante toda la cena estuvieron comentando y pelando acerca de estas dos chicas devora hombres no les importaba si estaban cercas… Liv y Katie se sentían a gusto con Lily y Joey, ya que opinaban lo mismo. Pronto llego la hora de marcharse a la sala común de Gryffindor en donde para tristeza y exasperación de Liv Weasley y Katherine Riley que tenían que compartir la habitación con Mae Richardson, Lori McGregor y Ava Gallagher.

-Supe que tienes un hermano- Dijo Ava cuando vio a Katie y Liv entrar a la habitación.

-Sí, Jake… ¿pero que pasa con el?- Quiso saber Katie.

-Queremos saber si nos lo podrías presentar algún día- Se aventuro a decir Mae.

-Me creo que es imposible… como les dijimos el esta ocupado cursando la secundaria Muggle- Dijo Liv molesta antes las preguntas.

-¿Por qué te molestan tanto las preguntas Liv?- Pregunto Lori a su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Acaso te gusta?- Insinuó Ava.

-Solo digo que se están pasando de la raya con tantas preguntas- Dijo Liv mientras abría su cama y se metía después de correr las cortinas.

_Por alguna razón esa pregunta le había molestado tanto como ese repentino interés en el hermano de su mejor amiga Katie, tanto que no sabia lo que ella misma pensaba hasta el momento sobre el asunto y no sabia si podía seguir resistiendo a las preguntas tontas de Mae, Lori y Ava._

A la mañana siguiente Liv y sus compañeras de cuarto tuvieron que bajar al gran comedor a desayunar para después recibir sus nuevos horarios de alumnos de ÉXTASIS.

-A ver Liv tienes autorización para seguir cursando Encantamientos, Defensas contra las artes oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbologia, Pociones y Estudio Muggles- Dijo el profesor Tyler que daba clases de Transformaciones y tambien era jefe de Gryffindor.

Liv asintió y tomo su mochila para dirigirse a la sala ya que tenía una hora libre antes de su primera clase de Defensas contra las artes oscuras.

-¿Cuántas asignaturas cursas?- Pregunto Katie mientras trataba de reponerse después de haber corrido para alcanzar a Liv.

-Curso seis… y estaremos juntas en cinco clases- Informo Liv a su amiga Katie.

-¿Seguirás en Estudios Muggles¿Por qué?- Pregunto Katie sin entender.

-Es divertido… es después del recreo- Explico Liv con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Es una suerte que tengamos algo de tranquilidad en la sala común- Comento Katie.

-Es cierto… Mae, Lori y Ava tomaron de nuevo adivinación- Recordó Liv, por alguna razón no entendía porque esas tres encontraban esa asignatura tan entretenida.

Llegaron a la sala común en donde pudieron sentarse con tranquilidad mientras los otros alumnos salían a sus receptivas clases.

-Tendremos clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras con la profesora McKenzie- Dijo Katie con gran alegría.

-Es una mujer increíble… aparte de ser una excelente auror- Agrego Liv – En pocas palabras ella es tu ídolo.

-Ya basta suena raro cuando lo dices de esa manera- Comento Katie, y Liv rió sabia como bromear con algunas cosas.

-¿Jugamos ajedrez mágico antes de entrar a clases?- Propuso Liv.

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato ajedrez mágico hasta que llego la hora que tenían que partir a clases de Defensas contra las artes oscuras.

* * *

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio hace poco y deben agradecer a la locura que genera la pelicula con el libro...

bueno hay algunas cosas que comenzaron aparecer despues de que comenze a pensar esta historia como el hermano adoptado muggle de Katie, las gemelas Potter que originalmente iba ser solo una chica y el nombre de la hija menor de Ron y Hermione que al principio iba a ser Allison Jane (apodada cariñosamente A.J) pero como me vi la biografia de Steven y Liv Tyler quede loca asi que decidi cambiarle el nombre a Liv.

Espero que les guste!!!!!!!


End file.
